


JERK

by rxscxls



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobbyBI, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxscxls/pseuds/rxscxls
Summary: A glimpse of Mr. AIRPLANE's life after that heart-breaking night and how Hanbin is coping up with the help of roses that sent to him everyday from this guy he called JERK....
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	JERK

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MR. AiRPLANE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573962) by [tippiet0es](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippiet0es/pseuds/tippiet0es). 



> I received plenty of requests for MR. AIRPLANE's Sequel and this is definitely not it, it's only a pre-sequence of their lives after their last goodbye anigay read away....

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Jiwon can no longer remember the last time since he saw Hanbin step inside the bar, He has no news about him or whatsoever.. All he knows is that the the guy has now another place to hangout that he don't know about.. Stories and rumors about the latter continue but whatever he heard he'll just let it come out of his other ear.

His squad don't even talk or mention him, especially if they are with him, which he's been really grateful for because even if he doesn't acknowledge how he feels, even just the mere mention of Hanbin's name still feels like a blade cutting his chest and right through his heart if it doesn't make it beats harder for him. 

At times when he is alone, he just cries the pain and loneliness he feels.. He still really loves him, infact his feelings just keeps getting stronger it doesn't make sense at all.. Because how come he keeps loving the person even if he don't see him anymore..?? It's really absurd, FUCK.. FUCKING LOVE he curse sometimes and kicks whatever his foot can reach out of frustration.. 

Another Friday night passed and a lot in the past that had passed(sorry for confusing y'all LOL) but the look on Hanbin's face that night before he completely disappeared from his life continued to haunt him.. It was so CLEAR even the last words he told him. Most especially the warmth of the kiss he left in his cheek before he said goodbye while crying as he left running, Jiwon still can't forgive himself, but he still doesn't know what really happened, until now he still doesn't know that they both feel the same, that they both love each other and both are hurting....

He continued his daily routine, going to school in the morning and taking his studies seriously, he was taking double or trice the lessons load just so Hanbin would never cross his mind, because by the time he let his thoughts of him enter his head, he would be back again in the pit of all his sadness, He will lose the desire to study and if he's being lucky he will just cry like a fool, but who is he to blame .. ?? He chose to hurt someone so precious to him and be hurt at the same time so must he suffer.

🌹🌹

On the other hand, the days that passed for Hanbin were different, since the night he decided to disappear from Jiwon's life for good, he tried things that even he could not believe he could do .. He never stepped anywhere near a bar again, He decided to find new things to keep his focus such as Volunteering with Charities, Even return to his passion for hiking and his love for photography.. He also met new people and acquaintances, He's still hurting but maybe he is stronger now, He can forgive but he never forgets, HE CAN'T.. 

His secret admirers have increased even more as well, he can even beat a famous celebrity now because everywhere he goes there are people who recognised and gives him letters or gifts but he also can't deny that the simple things and sweet gestures makes him smile from time to time..

🌹🌹

Jiwon did not expect Jaewon to be with them today, since the guy became his brother's boyfriend he's never been apart from their group, He sees how happy they are so somehow he feels relieved because he knows the latter really loves his brother and he will not hurt him the way Jiwon did to Hanbin. 

They're eating happily but Jaewon keeps complaining, he doesn't understand much because Jiwon don't really like eavesdropping to other's conversation ..

_**"It's really annoying, Our dorm could even pass of being a flower**_ _ **shop now...."** _He continued to complain.

_**"What are you complaining about hyung..?? You're starting to become a nuisance for real. No. Offence..."**_ ChanU replied to his brother's nonstop blabbering. 

_**"He's complaining about those flowers that came for Hanbin in their dorm everyday ..."** _Dong laughed that made Jiwon raise his head and turn towards their direction, that wasn't the first time he heard about it but he still couldn't help but feel the tightening of his chest although he has no right to be, and because his friends don't know what happened between him and Hanbin they also can't help but mention the guy just like today but maybe Jaewon also knows something because he noticed him yet he didn't say anything, that's not surprising if he does cuz he is Hanbin's bestfriend afterall.

 _ **"Are you alright..??"**_ Yun turn to him.

_**"Hmmm ...."** _He can only hum, focusing onto his food even though he no longer had the appetite.

🌹🌹

When Hanbin came back to his dorm, a rose stalk was attached to his doorknob again, He immediately took it, raised it to his nose, smelled it and he couldn't help a smile.. He was not sure when the daily flowers started coming but he's not complaining either.. It helps jumpstart his day if he's going to be honest. 

He immediately open the door and entered, went straight to his room which is now full of flowers not to mention the ones hanging on his ceiling which he learned drying all thanks to youtube DIY's .. He laid all his belongings on his study table before slamming his tired body to the comfortorting softness of his mattress but never did he let go of the flower he received..

Hanbin is staring at it as if its going to talk to him.... 

_**"Thank you for keeping me company...."**_

He was lying in a prone position on his bed hugging a pillow on one side while still holding the flower for a while until he closed his eyes and soon he fell asleep without letting go of the rose he was holding ....

🌹🌹

Jiwon turned around, he couldn't sleep, because his mind was full with thoughts of Hanbin again, it was so cold outside even though it hadn't snow just yet, he was worried because he knew the younger really didn't like the cold, Unnecessary thoughts and memories keep crowding his head, at this rate he was definitley obsessing over him, He thinks about the latter more than he's supposed to, He tries to remember how it is every December, Hanbin's cute complaints to Jinhwan and JU-NE about the amount of coat that will be filing up on his little figure, those he plan to wear so he won't be cold but it is useless because he will still be shivering like an idiot and they will all laugh at his silly pouting.. 

Out of the blue Jiwon remembered that one time Hanbin suddenly hugged him as they walked down the empty street home one incredible night...

 _ **"I will freeze to death if you don't hug me tightly Ji.."** _He complained as his face sank into the crook of the older's neck, Jiwon was shocked.

_**"Jiwon hug me too PALLYI..."**_ Hanbin insisted but Jiwon did not move (he couldn't, dumb dude fucking shooketah) until he felt the embrace loosen up and the younger moved away a little to look at him but his arms remained hugging him and he could've sworn his eyes were the whole galaxy, Hanbin's eyes were so beautiful and so does he, Jiwon could get lost in them and he wouldn't fucking mind.

_**"Are you okay..??"** _Hanbin confusedly inquired, concern apparent in his lovely orbs. 

_**"H, huh..??"**_ Stupid Jiwon even stuttered way too go fool he told himself. 

_**"Why are you looking at me like that .. ??"**_ He asked, they were so close that there was almost no space between them, they could feel each other's breath as a matter of fact..

_**"Jiwon ...."** _

_**".... You're so beautiful Hanbin ...."**_ Jiwon uttered completely out of his mind. 

_**"JERK .."** _Hanbin replied with a smirk before he squeezed himself again to nuzzle back on to the latter's neck, Sharing bodyheat with Jiwon comfortably, and at that moment the older reciprocated his hug without losing the smile on his handsome face ....

They remained hugging(snuggling even), enjoying every passing moment as if the world were theirs and they would never ever part ..

🌹🌹

Hanbin opened his eyes, he fell asleep and didn't even take a shower nor change, he searched the cellphone in his pocket to check the time when he suddenly remembered he didn't lock the door earlier he immediately got up and went out but when he was about to turn the doorknob his heartbeat suddenly quickened, he was nervous .... stunned ..

He was sure there was someone behind the door, someone's outside .. He wanted to open it but the intense throbbing in his chest continued .. Until he felt a weak thud on it, someone was leaning on his door .. He did not know why but he slowly lean his back agaisnt it too, Feeling every fleeting movement the other person is doing on the other side of the door, Hanbin held his own chest nervously .. he closed his eyes ....

He knows who the person outside is, He is sure of how he feels .. Only one presence can make his heart beat as crazy as what he's feeling at the moment, he can't be wrong .. HE KNOWS HIM BY HEART, HIS HEART WAS NEVER WRONG.. Well maybe it was wrong when he chose to love Jiwon (and still loving him) 

Meanwhile, Jiwon opened his eyes and sighed .. He looked at the rose stalk he was holding, a bitter sweet smile appeared on his lips .. Fixing himself from leaning against the door ..

He smelled the flower again before he carefully hung it on the doorknob the way he does every day .. He should be here tomorrow morning but he couldn't sleep so he thought to just drop by now since he knew Jaewon was not there, The guy's sleepover in his brother's dorm and Hanbin was alone, when he arrived earlier he was nervous because the door was slightly open and his fear of possibilities that someone might just crash in and do something to Hanbin terrified him shitless so he quickly entered withkut hesitation to make sure the younger was in good condition and he's utterly relieved when he found him sleeping peacefully in his room while he was still holding the flower that he left earlier in his front door, infact his whole room was full of flowers that the older secretly left at the door every day .. He couldn't help but smile knowing that Hanbin actually kept everything carefully ..

He stared at Hanbin longinly and lovingly, Jiwon watch the beautiful figure before him for a long time while he lay sleeping as if its going to be the very last time he'll lay his eyes on him(maybe it really is his last) he wanted to embrace him tightly like when they were on that memorable street, he wanted to cage and lock Hanbin in his arms, he wanted to kiss those lips that once belonged to him, he wanted to make the younger feel that he still really loves him dearly but he is afraid that by the time the younger wakes up his little fairytale will be over, that he has no more chance to see the love of his life again so he will just watch his bab sleeping soundly while he still can..

Afraid that the latter might just wake up anytime soon Jiwon decided to finally go, He's leaving him still unconscious, with a heavy heart he rose from where he's been sitting and walk slowly for the door but halted halfway and looked back at the Hanbin's sleeping figure onelast time, Hess really beautiful, He wish him goodnight before he FINALLY came out of the room.... Closing the door gently then Hanbin's eyes abruptly open....

Outside the front door Jiwon carefully check the attachment of the flower onto the doorknob making sure it won't fall out and so he left, what he didn't realised is that Hanbin opened the door and he quietly watched him walking away with tears in his eyes until the older completely disappeared, he turned to the doorknob he's still holding from the inside and noticed another rose stalk on it.. 

All this time he wasn't wrong, all those flowers were from the guy who broke his heart and yet he loves so much, Jiwon.... 

Hanbin wiped his cheek before picking it up, He lifted his head again to glance at the long hallway where Jiwon had just disappeared..

_**"I miss you Mr. Airplane...."** _He uttered sincerely, rose on hand and stared at it with a dimpled smile before closing his door..

In the distance Jiwon is leaning in a corner ..

_**"I miss you too baby...."** _He whispered to himself before finally leaving the building but this time with a crooked smile painted in his pretty lips..

_**1:31am**_ was the time when they had their first indirect conversation because Jiwon is still that JERK ....

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

**Author's Note:**

> it ain't a happy ending not a bad one either right..???? Please talk to me and let me know your inner gay thoughts, i super miss DoubleB....
> 
> PS:  
> i just realised my mistake(apparently) that instead of posting this AU on another acct i did it here LOL, and there might've been of y'all that went WHAT THE HELL IS MR. AIRPLANE..???? type of readers cuz my idiotass forgive me, i was floating when i posted this last night and in any case some of y'all curious(if y'all haven't read) here's the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573962  
> so y'all won't have to scroll up again, a little long press of the link juseyong....


End file.
